Twilight Ever After
by Ever The Elf
Summary: Bella is the daughter of Ariel and Rose and Alice are her two older sisters. They get to go to Ever After High. Bella meets the son of Hook, Alec. Is it True Hearts desire or not? Read to find out. This is rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Isabella, but I prefer Bella and I'm a mermaid. Yes, you heard me write I'm a mermaid. My mother is Ariel and I'm the youngest daughter. I have two older sisters, Rosalie or Rose is the second oldest, and Alice or Pixie, as I like to call her since she looks like one, is the middle child. My best friend is a dolphin named Jacob or Jake. Rose is married to a merman named Emmett and Alice and me are still single. Today is my 18th birthday and father is letting me swim to the surface for the first time. I really hope I get to see a human since I always wanted to see one.

"Bella. Bella!" I heard Alice yelling for me.

I swim out of my room and to where she is which happens to be the throne room. I see mother and Alice talking. I swim over to them to see what Alice wants this time. Usually it's to do my makeup or hair.

"Yes?" I ask.

"We are going to Ever After High and so is Rose." Alice says swimming around like a crazy person.

I just smile and hug my mom. This means I get live on land and see what it's like to be human. Just than Rose swims in with Emmett behind her.

"Did Alice tell you yet?" Rose asks swimming over to us.

"Yes! I can't wait. Maybe Alice and me will meet our true love there." I say.

"Maybe. Now y'all go and pack." My mom says.

We all swim to our rooms and starts to pack. I pack my notebooks and drawing supplies. I also pack my books and journal. I go to bed earlier than normal, so I will be well rested for the next day.

**Next Day**

I wake and make sure I have everything ready. Today is the day Rose, Alice, me and even Emmett are going to Ever After High. I swim to the throne room with my bags. When I get there I see Alice, Emmett and Rose already there with their bags.

"Everyone ready?" My mom asked while swimming into the room.

We all nod and swim out of the castle and to the surface. When we get to the surface my mom uses her triton, which she got from her father, and turns us all human. We stand on the beach and wave bye to her before walking towards Ever After High. Rose and Emmett go off and to meet their roommates while Alice and I go to our dorm since we are going to be roommates. While walking down the hall we run into two other girls, not literally.

"Hi, I'm Holly O'Hair and this is my younger twin sister Poppy and we are the daughters of Rapunzel. Who are you?" The girl with the longer hair asks.

"I'm Alice Triton and this is my younger sister Bella and we are two of the three daughters of Ariel." Alice answers her.

"If y'all need help finding your way around just ask." Poppy says before the walk off.

Alice and me find our room and walk inside. I go to me side and start to unpack while Alice does the same. After I unpack I decide to go look around. I am looking at a map of the school trying to find the library when I turn a corner and run into someone. I look up and see a really handsome guy.

"Are you okay?" He asks as he helps me up.

"I'm fine. My name is Isabella, but I prefer Bella. You are?" I ask.

"I'm Alec. Son of Hook." He says smiling.

"I'm the youngest daughter of Ariel." I say.

"You look a little lost. Do you need help finding someplace?"

"I'm trying to find the library."

"Follow me and I will show you where it is."

We walk down the hall talking about random things. We reach the library a few minutes later. I start to look around and find I book. I check it out and Alec shows me around the rest of the school. I really think I'm going to like it here.

A/N: all outfits will be on my profile


	2. Chapter 2

******A/N:** I would like to think Skyeward MusicLover for being my first reviewer. I like getting reviews because it lets me know people like what I'm writing. I love to hear ideas from my readers because helps me write the story. This story and my first Bella Bear started out as a random idea. I just started writing and all of a sudden I have a chapter or two written. I'm giving up hope on Bella Bear since I have clue what I'm going to make my next chapter about and I have asked my readers for ideas, but I guess no one wants to review an idea, so I guess they are not linking my story anymore. Sorry for the random ramble.

**Chapter 2**

_ Today is my first day of classes and I'm a little nervous. I get ready and walk out of my door since Alice is still getting ready. I walk around campus for few minutes before I sit down on a bench and start to read. I don't know how long I have been sitting on the bench reading when I sense someone sit next to me. I look up and see none other than Alec. I close my book._

"Yes?" I ask.

"I saw you sitting here alone reading and thought you would like some company." he says with a smile.

"I don't mind being alone, but thanks for thinking I would some company. I'm still getting use to being here." I say.

"I guess it must be different from living under the sea your whole life." He says grabbing my book and reading the cover.

"Yep and give me back my book." I say reaching for it.

"The Fault In Our Stars by John Green. Never heard of it." He says handing me back my book.

((A/N: I am still in love with the book. I even went and saw the Night Before Our Stars since I loved the book so much))

"Do you even read books?" I ask putting the book in my bag.

"Not unless I have too." He says.

"Thought so. Your just another guy who thinks he doesn't need brains to get a girl." I say standing up and walking away.

_ I walk to my first period class and sit down. I am still thinking about Alec when the bell rings. Why does he have to be cute? I ask myself. I take notes and wish for the end of the day already. _

**Alec's Point of View**

((A/N: sorry if this is not the best. Not use to writing in guy's point of view))

_I watch as Bella leaves to go to class I guess. Just because I don't read doesn't mean I'm not smart. I stand up and walk inside to head to class when I spot my best friend Jasper, who is the son of Jack Frost. I walk over to him and see he is talking to one of the new kids._

"Hey, Jasper. Have you seen the new girl Bella?" I ask when I get over to him.

"Hey, Alec and no, but I have heard of her. This is Emmett, the son of Hercules. He is dating Bella's oldest sister." Jasper says.

_ I nod at Emmet and turn back to Jasper._

"Bella seems amazing, but doesn't think I'm smart. She also thinks I'm trying to get her to go on a date with me." I say.

"Are you?" Jasper asks.

"No. At least not yet. I want to get to know her first since she is new I want to become her friend and learn more about her." I say.

"Than tell her you want to become her friend. She has never really had a true friend before." Emmett tells me before he walks off the his class.

_ I think about what Emmett told me as Jasper and I head to class. We make it to class just before the bell rings. This is going to be a long day._

**Bella's Point of View**

_By the time lunch is here, I wish somewhere else than here. Since I'm not really a royal or a rebel I don't really fit in. Rosalie is going to become the next Ariel, so me and Alice are just I don't know what. I walk into the cafeteria and spot Alice and Rose right away. I head over to them and sit down. Not long after we are joined by Emmett, Alec and someone else I don't know. I see Holly and Poppy walking over with another girl behind them._

"Hi, Bell and Alice. We were wondering if we could sit with you guys." Poppy says.

"Sure. This is my oldest sister, Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett, who is the son of Hercules." I say pointing to them.

"This is Luna the daughter of the white queen." Holly says gesturing to the girl.

_Luna has Snow White hair with what looks to be light blue highlights. She is pale and has really pretty ice blue eyes. She smiles and waves at us._

"I'm Jasper and I'm the son of Jack Frost." The other guy with Alec and Emmett says.

_ We talk for the rest of lunch and then we head off the our afternoon classes. Even though it's just first real day here with classes I think I have made some really good friends already. At the beginning of lunch I didn't want to be here anymore, but now I'm glad I am here. _


	3. AN

Sorry I have posted a new chapter in awhile. I have been busy and I don't know when I will post a new chapter since I'm also having writers block with writing twilight and house of night topics. Also please check out my forums since we need more people on there beciase it's getting boring with just two to three on it most of the time. All fandoms are welcome. I'm also trying to start a YouTube channel called Frozen Ever. If you have any story ideas please tell me I would love to hear them.


End file.
